When Bad Stuff Happens reposted
by generalsanscoeur
Summary: When going to a planet they have never been on before, they end up attack by Lord Hater's watchdog army, however when Sylvia get's back to Wander. odd stuff seems to happened, a huge head seems to be after them, and a dark group is planning on bring a evil villain from the past back alive. and too top it all off they're after Wander, and poison him with a virus. rated t for death.


**AN: When this first show's up all the chapters might be on one chapter, please ignore that as it is being reposted after my oldaccount been hacked I only have a download for a copy and not the chapters by themselves.**

Chapter 1: Lord Hater's attack

Wander sat on Sylvia as she walk in this woods on this planet, "I don't think anyone lives here" Sylvia said to him.

"I'm starting to think you're right Sylvia" Wander said, he thought he heard something on this planet but he much had been hearing things.

Sylvia stopped and looked around, "did you hear that?" she asked.

Wander listened trying to hear whatever the Zbornak heard, "I don't hear anything Sylvia" he said in reply.

Sylvia looked around then sigh, "It much have been nothing" Sylvia then continue to walk.

"What did you think you heard?" Wander asked.

"Some Watchdogs" Sylvia said.

Sylvia keep walking for a while though the woods looking around, see seen really no life, and that somewhat scared her.

"Sylvia" Wander said.

Sylvia stop and look back at him, "yes Wander?" she asked.

"This planet seems to not have as much life as other planets we been on, even one's Lord Hater took over" Wander said.

"Will you see not all planets are going to have the same life" Sylvia said.

"But, there is just something up about this planet, like it wasn't here before we been to this spot before and never seen it, maybe it's" Wander said, he was cut off as Sylvia look around hearing some kind of sound.

"Watchdogs" She yelp, but it was already too late to run as an army of Watchdogs come out, blocking everyway they could have used to flee.

"It's about time we got you" Commander Peepers said.

"I should have known this was a trap!" Sylvia said, "Okay I know you're not going to like this Wander but we're going to have to fight"

"But there is too many Watchdogs, you won't be able to take them all on by yourself" Wander said.

"You're right" she sighs and took Wander off her back.

"What are you doing?" Wander asked.

"Wander none of us are going to be able to make it from this if we just stay or fight, so I'll fight them off and you'll have to run"

Wander face turn to stock, "what!? I can't leave you!" he said.

"Look if we both stay here both of us will be trap"

"I still can't leave you!" Wander said.

"Wander, please just do this for me"

"I can't Sylvia, I just can't leave you"

She sigh, "What if I promise you that once I break out I'll come back for you? You just have to leave for now, I promise I'll be back"

Wander frown, "but"

"Please?"

Wander think for a while, "okay I'll do it"

"Good, now on the count of three I'll attack and you'll run got it?"

"I got it" Wander said sadly.

"1, 2, 3!" Sylvia yelled, she right away started attacking the Watchdogs.

Wander sigh sadly and ran off, he didn't get far before he look back, he seen that the Watchdogs had Sylvia down, he wanted to go back so badly, but he knew he couldn't.

"Sylvia's strong Wander, she'll be okay" he said to himself, he then continue to run.

He keep running until he couldn't anymore, he look around trying to find out where he was, he knew he was still on the fake planet and as long as he was here he wasn't safe.

He went into his hat to find the Orbble Juice, only to noticed it wasn't there, "Oh no I most have left it with Sylvia"

He keep looking though his hat until he found an old can of it, he shake it to noticed it sounded not really full, "hmm, It only has a little in it, but it should get me off this planet and hopefully to another one"

He made a small bubble with it and went into it, soon he was off the planet.

He looks back at it, it was still there for now, he was worried about Sylvia, but he had to believe she would be okay.

He sigh and walk around in the small bubble, he had to hope it wouldn't pop anytime soon cause it was all he had.

After walking around in space for a while he seen a upcoming Planet, he didn't have much time to think of what the planet was as he knew the bubble might pop at any time so he walk over to it.

As soon as he was over the planet the bubble pop and he begin to fall.

He closes his eyes, fearing what would happen when he hit the ground.

Chapter 2: Westley's Home

Wander's eyes open, he noticed he was in some kind of cave, 'hmm I feel like I been here before' he thought to himself.

He then noticed his head hurt a lot, and his memory didn't make much sense, 'where's Sylvia? What happened?' he thought.

A small watchdog walk over to him, "you're okay!" he said.

'I feel like I know him but at the same time I don't' "sorry to ask I feel like I know you but I don't at the same time who are you?" Wander asked.

The watchdog looks confuse before he smiles, "you are joking right, it's me Westley!" he said.

Wander look at the watchdog, "Westley?" he asked.

"Yes! Remember I try to get you to Lord Hater but then I change my mind and free you! And you left me here because this is where I wanted to be! And you left with Sylvia!" the watchdog said.

"….." he shake his head, "no I do not remember that, but do you happen to know what happened?" he asked the watchdog.

"Sorry Wander, I don't all I seen was you knock out cold on the ground and I took you here before the army of watchdogs on this planet found you" Westley said.

"Was Sylvia with me?"

"No she wasn't are I would have try to bring her too, it wouldn't have been easy so"

Wander got up and started to walk to the opening in the cave.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I have to find her" he said.

"But look at the weather" The watchdog said, Wander then noticed it seem to be snowing pretty badly, "and plus you don't seem to remember me, you shouldn't" the small watchdog said grabbing Wander's hand.

"But…what if Sylvia is in danger?"

The watchdog really didn't know how to reply to his friend, he had no idea where Sylvia was himself, but the Watchdog knew for sure that with the weather and Wander's memory issues he wouldn't get far looking right now, "you should wait until the morning, maybe then you'll remember something about what happened?" the watchdog said but it sounded more like he was asking.

Wander sigh, he knew the watchdog was right, he would never find Sylvia in this weather, and without being able to remember anything clearly he wouldn't know what really happened to Sylvia, "okay I'll stay but in the morning I'm going to look for her"

Chapter 3: Something Fishly

Sylvia was trap in a cage by Lord Hater she walk around the cage deep in thought, she try to get away, but she was out number, she also try to get out and find Wander, but the few times she was so close to getting away Lord Hater would stop her at the last second.

She knew she had Orbble Juice to so she could flee, but that made her worried, that means Wander didn't have anything because he left it with her, or he could have had the old stuff that wouldn't get him far at all.

She just really hope he was okay, she laid down putting her tail around her laying body, she look up at the small window that shown the outside sky, or more of space, as they were not on a planet at the moment.

"I got to get out and find Wander no matter what" she said, her plan she had at the moment was too wait until they landed on a planet, when Lord Hater and the watchdogs leave she would run out and hide until they left to a new planet, then using the orbble juice she would go to the planet she last saw Wander, she somewhat hope he was still there, but somewhat hope he wasn't.

She closed her eyes hopping sleep would somewhat come, she needed her rest cause she was aware of the planes of Lord Hater, and they were going to land on a planet soon, and she needed all of what she has to get out.

Sylvia woke up the next moment to hear Watchdogs stomping out, she raises her head, "they're leaving" she said to herself.

She pull herself up and got ready to leave, she break the bars of the cage slowly, the bars were made stronger cause of how many times she was able to get out, and then ran though the hall way.

She didn't stop running not even when she seen the door, she kick though the door and started to fall towards the ground, she pull out the orbble juice and blow a bubble around herself, "now off to get Wander!"

She had a huge boom coming from behind her and watchdogs running off, "That can't be good" she said as she turns her head to look at what was going, her eyes widen in stock.

"Oh that really isn't good"

There seem to be a pretty big army fighting the watchdog, and Lord Hater was knock to the ground by something yellow.

She knew it was a long time, a long time she was trap there, in lord hater's ship.

She stares at the sight, an orange fuzzy alien had Lord Hater down, there was no mistaking it, that was Wander.

Wander had somehow made a whole army from those he help in the past, and they took down Lord Hater's army easy.

But what was more stocking is Wander had a sword near Lord Hater's neck, he was going on to kill him.

"Wander!" She yelled at him.

Wander look over, he look confuse, but at the same time not really seeming to noticed her.

"Wander stop it!"

Wander look away from her.

"Why isn't he replying, what's wrong with him" she asked.

Westley watch over to Sylvia's bubble seeming to notice her, "you're alive!"

She look down at Westley, "well duh I am, do you know what happened to Wander?" she asked, being confuse about why Wander act the way he just did.

Wander was now fighting with Lord Hater, as Lord Hater knock him off.

Lord Hater shot some lightning at it, but Wander jump out of the way and hit Lord Hater with his sword, it seems that Wander was going to win.

"He was find, until, we were attack by some odd monster I have never seen before" Westley started to explain to Sylvia.

Wander knock Lord Hater down again, he look over to his army, "don't just stand there! Help me!" he yelps as Lord Hater knock him off.

His once army look confuse, as if wondering if they should still listen to his orders.

"After that Wander, started to act…..evil, he made all the people that he had help into an army, he told them that you were dead, and that was his revenge, even so he had no proof you were dead, he also promise all freedom after the fact, but between you and me, I heard him say he wants to destroy everything" Westley explained.

Sylvia look stock, she couldn't believe what she heard, Wander, the nicest guy she has even met, somehow was made into a monster, by another monster.

"Maybe there's a cure"

Westley blink, "a cure?"

"yeah, maybe if I could find out what attacked Wander, there could be something to help him, he much not really want this, he much be suffering" Sylvia said sadly looking sadly at her fighting friend.

Lord Hater got a hit on Wander, he made sure it was super powerful, so it ended up knocking him out.

Sylvia knew this was a good time to get her friend, she ran in the bubble over to Wander and put him on her back, "so long hater I got to fix my friend!" she said as she started to make the bubble fly.

Lord Hater just look in stock, both at the fact Wander almost destroy him and took down his army, the fact Sylvia broke out and the fact Westley was somehow alive.

Sylvia had landed on the planet that she was 99% sure Wander had been on, he was saying stuff in his sleep, but Sylvia was until to make it out, she needed to find that monster.

She look around hopping to find a cave or something but so far nothing, it seem to have snow not that long ago, but she could tell a really long time ago there was a snow storm.

"I bet Wander was stuck in that, poor thing I should have been there for him"

She kept walking until she feel himself choke and be pull back, she look at her back to noticed Wander was awake, he look mad sad and confuse at her, but there was no sign of happiest the one thing she was hoping for.

"Where are you taking me Zbornak" Wander asked.

Sylvia feel somewhat hurt that Wander didn't call her by her name, but more likely he didn't realize it was her, or the virus mess up his mind so much he couldn't remember her, "I'm taking you to help Wander" she half lied.

Even so it was mostly true she knew it was still a lie to her friend.

"I don't need help" Wander said jumping off Sylvia's back.

Sylvia right away grab Wander, he growl, but knew he wouldn't be able to fight the Zbornak.

Sylvia was stock that he gave in so quickly but she kept walking, looking around but finding nothing, "hey Wander"

"What" he asked rudely.

Sylvia blink in stock, "were you on this planet when you were attack" she asked.

"hm" Wander started to think, soon getting deep in thought, he then look up at a dark looking planet and pointed at it, "we were near that planet, good luck getting though there so, you're going to be toast as soon as you land on that planet"

Sylvia look at him confuse, "and why is that?"

"Not saying" he said.

"Now Wander, don't be that way, don't let this virus, as I'll call it, control you, tell me what's on that planet, and why I'm going to be toast as soon as I land"

"My master is going to destroy you as soon as you land, he knows everything about me, he'll know everything about you" Wander said coldly.

"Master? You mean the one who bite you?" Sylvia asked, Wander didn't reply, he just look at the planet, there was a hint of worry on his face.

"Well master are not, I'm going to face him and cure you!" Sylvia said.

Wander look away from the planet and at Sylvia, she noticed there was sadness in his eyes, "Wander I'll be find"

Wander open his mouth to say something, but before he could a dark shadow was over them, "it's here"

Sylvia back out of the shadow to see the huge monster that looks like a snake and a cat, "it's time to fight this thing!"

Chapter 4: The Minions Part One

Sylvia was about to jump at the monster, when a more huge head came down and ate it.

She gasps in stock when she looks up to see the huge monster, it was just a head, but it was a huge dragon head.

"Okay, you head! give me a cure for Wander!"

The dragon look at her, "there isn't a cure, not from me, be lucky he live at all! It was my food time after all"

"So Wander would have been…..your lunch" Sylvia said her eyes widen, she couldn't picture Wander dead.

"Now leave before I EAT YOU!" it yelled.

Sylvia sigh and walk off, it started to snow, lucky for her she was near the cave that Wander and her stay at when they first came to this planet.

She walk in and put Wander down, Sylvia pull Wander's hat off and after a while of fighting with it was already to get some food out of it and pots, and she started to cook.

Wander look up at her, "S-sylvia"

Sylvia looks at him smiling, he had said her name, "Wander?" she asked.

"What's happening and happened is because I'm sick right?" he asked,

"Yeah?"

"So what if you gave me stuff you would give someone ill, it might help" as soon as he said that he yawn and close his eyes and soon after fall to sleep.

"….you just might have a point Wander, we'll go to town in the morning" she said.

Sylvia woke up to noticed that Wander was outside looking at the sky, she yawn and walk over to him, "What's up pal?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you"

"Sigh, look Wander I'm trying to help you the best I can, so if something is bugging you, you need to tell me" she said.

"Leave me alone" Wander said coldly.

"Wander, its morning now and we're going into town on the nearest planet" she said pulling him over, "now do you want to ride on my back or should I pick you up?"

"I'll ride on your back for now"

"That's a good boy, keep being this way and getting you back to normal should be a walk in the park" Sylvia said, as Wander jump onto her back.

Sylvia did the normal getting the juice making a bubble and flying over to the next planet, that happen to be a while away.

"Hey look Wander that planet with the pink sky seems nice doesn't it?"

"there's something odd about that planet" Wander said.

"I don't see anything odd about it, hmm, I still say we should check it out" Sylvia started to run in the bubble making it go fast towards the planet.

Wander was knock off, but was able to grabbed her tail so he wasn't send out floating in space forever, or lost somewhere random on the planet.

It didn't take long for Sylvia to get them onto the planet, as soon as she landed the bubble pop, and Wander fall down letting go of her tail.

Sylvia looks around and right away noticed a town nearby, "hey look over there Wander it's a town!"

She waited for a reply, but no reply came from the orange fur ball, she look beside her for Wander but noticed him gone, normally this would be normal and be find without watchdogs or any danger, but now Sylvia had to worried about more than that.

"WANDER! WANDER!" She yelled hoping he would hear her and come back over to her.

She looks around and sigh, hopefully he was in the town, she started the slow walk through the grass leading to the town.

She noticed that the city had lots of lights on when she got closer, she had no idea why as It seem really bight without the light.

She walk through the city for a while until she noticed Wander, in this bight light he look yellow, and she almost didn't know it was him until he look around.

"Wander!" she said.

"There is no one in this town" he said.

"Maybe they went somewhere else"

Wander jump over to her and put his face in her face, "Sylvia they're dead! One of those head's minions attacks this city, this city had kids Sylvia, and they killed those kids!"

Wander started to cry, Sylvia couldn't tell if it was the fact that everyone was dead in the city, the kids, are the fact he was scared of doing the same thing.

She bring him into a hug, "it's okay Wander, there wasn't anything we could have done"

"Sylvia I don't want to hurt anyone, I don't want to see people die" He said through tears.

"I know Wander, that's why I'm trying everything I can do make you better" She said, "you know I'm sure the town has a shop, there might be something in there that can make you better"

Wander didn't reply, he just jumps onto her back.

Sylvia sigh sadly, she didn't like Wander being upset, she started to walk to where she think the store would be, to her luck, at the end of the town where she was heading was in fact were the shop was.

She walks into the broken door, "Wander we're in the store now" she said, the store was a small one, there wasn't much in there, some food, some drinks, some candy.

"We need to leave now Sylvia" Wander said, grabbing onto Sylvia tail to trying to pull her out.

"We well once I get, oh here it is!" she grabbed something and quickly put it into Wander's hat.

"Wander keep your hat on" She said as she put it back onto his head.

"We need to leave!" He said now sounding like he was freaking out.

"Okay Wander" She had no idea why he seem so scared, but she did what he wanted she went outside and got the bubble around her, she as fast as she could left the planet, she turn around wondering if she could see what made Wander so scared, and wish she had not.

As Lord Haters ship was heading right at them.

"Wander do you have anything in your hat that can help?" she asked.

"That hat doesn't obey me at all, it won't give me anything no matter what" he said.

The ship got closer and closer, Sylvia was too tried from all the running to run away.

Wander pull himself in his hat, seeming to be hiding.

The ship door open and Commander Peepers walk out with his watchdog army, "Sylvia and Wander we got you two again!" Commander Peeper said.

The watchdogs started to cheer, "Revenge!" "Destroy Wander!" "Hater is the best!"

Wander pull himself from the hat and look at the army of watchdogs, the watchdogs look scared at first but then seeing the fact that Wander had no way to attack them they started to laugh.

"You guys need to get out of here!" Wander yelled.

'So it wasn't Lord Hater, That Wander was scared about, so that means'

A huge whale came from behind Lord Haters ship, it open its huge mouth and started to pull the ship in.

"Commander Peepers we should pull back!" Westley said.

"No we need to get Wander and Sylvia first, watchdogs get them then we'll leave"

"Yes sir!" The watchdogs started to fire at Wander and Sylvia.

"Sylvia we need to go with them" Wander said.

"What? Has that virus made you lose your nut?"

The whale kept pulling the ship in, Wander look at Sylvia, "it's the only way for all of us to make it out of this alive" he said.

Sylvia knew he had a point, she sigh and went into the ship, all the watchdogs cheer and ran in, Commander Peeper ran over to were the control were and started to make the ship fly off.

The whale ran after them hitting the ship, Commander Peepers press a bottom on the ship that fire some lights at the whale, the whale yelp and fly off.

"Good now put those two in a cage"

Wander pop up beside Commander Peeper scaring him, "AHH! How did you?"

"Now here's a problem, me and Sylvia are not staying" he said.

He pull a layer out of the controls and hit Peepers over the head with it, knocking him out.

"Wander!" Sylvia yelled.

"Wha…oh yeah we wanted to stay on the ship to rest" Wander said.

"Oh whatever, let's just go!" she said.

The two ran over to the door and kick it out, using the juice she made the bubble around herself and Wander and walk out.

"So Wander, WHO WAS THAT WHALE?" Sylvia asked.

"Oh that was, one of the minions of that huge dragon head"

"Wait are you one of his minions?"

"….in a way yes….." Wander said, he sigh, "keeping me with you is putting all of us in danger Sylvia"

"Don't say that Wander, we face that Whale minion and got away from him, we well do this for all the others" she said.

"There's six in all, and the rest are way stronger, then you'll have to battle the head, Sylvia there is just something's we can't stop or fight, and this is one of those, and as much as I hate it, I have to play my role in this"

"Wander! Please tell me what the plan is!"

"To destroy everything, that's the plan" Wander said sadly.

"How can you just sit here and not want to fight it Wander? You may have been attack by him and poison but lately you shown me that you're still you! And you would never want this" Sylvia said.

"I'm only this way cause of you Sylvia, you break me out of the spell I was in, because of you Sylvia I'm not destroying everything in my way, because of you Sylvia I'm not with them, they want to destroy you because of that Sylvia, I don't want that" He said.

"Look Wander no huge whale or huge head is going to keep me down!"

"But there is worse things then that huge whale" Wander said.

"Sigh, What I'm trying to say Wander is we're going to make it through this together, no matter what came at us before we always stuck together, and we're not going to stop now" Sylvia said.

"You have a point" He said, yawning.

"You're tried… Hey look there is a really small planet near the left of us, we can rest there for now"

"Okay" Wander said sleepily.

The planet was really small, Wander and Sylvia really didn't fit on it, making Sylvia wonder if it was a planet at all.

Wander was already fast asleep, Sylvia yawn and put her tail around him, "I have a feeling that the next day is going to be a really long day" she said as she put her head down trying to get to sleep.

Chapter 5: The Minions Part Two: Dark Times

Sylvia yawns and pop her head up, no stock Wander was already awake, "good morning Wander" she said.

"Something doesn't feel right Sylvia" Wander said looking up at her, he was sitting down right beside her.

"Like what?" she asked, 'maybe it's another minion' she thought.

"I try to think of something today and noticed that my memory is all fizzy, like I can't remember everything, like that watchdog guy, I had no idea who he was, but he seem to know me" Wander said.

"You mean Westley right? Wander did you happened to hit your head at all when you landed on that planet?" Sylvia asked.

"I think so, I can't really remember, I don't even remember what happened before I ended up there, Sylvia for a while I thought you may have been dead" Wander said.

"….hmm, we'll have to get that cheek out after this minion thing is done with, hey by the way Wander I got some" the ground of the planet started to shake almost knocking the two off, Wander grabbed onto Sylvia tail, and Sylvia grabbed onto the planet making sure to not fall off.

"What was that about? A planet this small can't have planet quick's? Right?" Sylvia asked confuse.

The whale from before came from behind the planet, "SCCCCCCCCCCCCHEEEEEEEEHH!" it yelled making the planet shake.

"Oh glob! I thought for swear that whale was going to leave us along for a while"

The whale look at Wander, and make its sound, seeming to be trying to get Wander out of Sylvia's hand, "Oh no you're not! Wander is staying with me you oversize whale!"

Wander went numb being to be reacting to the whales sound.

Sylvia noticed this and look down at Wander being worried, "Wander? Wander! Can you hear me?"

The whale knocks his head into the planet, almost knocking Sylvia off, "Okay this is getting out of hand!" She pull the orbble juice out and put it around her and Wander, "you're not getting WANDER!" She yelled, as she ran as fast as she could from the whole whale.

The whale growled in rage and chase after her, "Wander? Wander you have to know the weakness of this thing right?" Sylvia asked.

Wander didn't reply as he just stares ahead even so he was staring his eyes were unfocused, and seem to be still out of it.

"Oh come on! Wander you need to wake up!" Sylvia yelled, hoping that her yelling would wake him up.

She sigh as it didn't seem to work and kept running.

A blast came out of what seems to be nowhere and hit the whale.

"Just in time!" She said, she look around for who help them to noticed Lord Hater's ship, she thought they would be trap until she saw Westley at the control waving to them, "Thanks Westley! We have to go for now, we'll come back for you later" She said as she rushes off.

She had to get to some planet she knew the whale wouldn't destroy as soon as she landed.

She was lucky to find a huge planet to live on, it didn't seem to have any live but it seem to do, she sigh, "safe at last" or at least she thought so cause soon after that she feel her being choke, "HA? Wha?" She look behind her to see that Wander was that one that was attacking.

She try to push him off but he wouldn't come off, she sigh, she knew she would have to hit him off, she punch him softly, but it didn't work, she sigh and close her eyes and hit him hurt, she open them to see Wander on the ground, he seem to be growling at her and ready to attack again.

"Wander!? This isn't you! We were so close to get you back to normal!? What change you back…..wait was it"

She remember how the whale had yelled at him seeming to have knock him out in a really odd way.

"So that's what the whale did! Wander it's me Sylvia! Remember?" Sylvia said.

Wander blink, and then shake his head, "yes I remember" he said, "but that won't help you any" he said the last part really darkly.

"Okay Wander, I don't want to fight you but if I have to I'll! Maybe it's knock some sense back into you"

The two stand there for a while staring at each other.

"So you going to attack?" Sylvia asked.

"No you would lose, you're out match, and you don't want to hurt me, so you'll hold back and I'll just take you down as I want to hurt you" Wander said.

"You think that? You're not so bright" Sylvia grabbed Wander not letting him move in anyway beside kicking, "hat you know what to do!" The hat flips over and sends out some kind of pills.

"Now I'm glad I didn't tell you about getting this to help you, cause you never seen it coming" she open Wander mouth and stuck a pill in it, then she put a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't slip it out, "Shallow or you'll choke" she said.

Wander try to not shallow but soon gave in.

"Good boy" Sylvia mock patting him on the back.

The yellow fur ball growl at her, "you almost kill me with that! What if I did die? It would because of you" Wander said.

"Wander if I knew it would have hurt you or you would have choke I wouldn't have did that, but as you see you shallow it, so all work to plan, hopefully that'll kick in soon" Sylvia said, walking over to a nice looking tree with Wander, she sat down under it.

"This planet is nice isn't it?" she asked.

"It's full of weeds" Wander said.

"Oh but that make the planet look more green"

What she said wasn't fully true, but the whole planet was green all over it, the grass was super long, there were a few red flowers there and there, and nice green trees, it was a sight that's for sure.

"If you like the color green"

"Wander your hat is green" Sylvia pointed out.

"So? Your point is?" Wander said.

"Just rest Wander, you'll feel much better if you take a nap"

Wander eyes widen and he look at the sky, "he's coming"

"Who?" Sylvia asked, standing up and getting into I'm ready to fight pose.

"Minion number tres, oh this one is going to stock you it's"

A gun was pointed at Sylvia's head from behind, she look behind to see, "Commander Peepers?" she asked in stock.

"You couldn't have told me it was Commanders Peepers before?" she asked.

"And wait a second who's number two? And really Spanish? What does that even do to say that one word in Spanish?" Sylvia asked.

"Nothing really, number two is the whale" Wander said.

"Who's number one?" Sylvia asked.

"No dun it's me" Wander said.

"You know I really don't understand why they pick you out of all the people"

"Shut up!" Commanders Peepers said, "he pick Wander cause he knew Wander would stop him, and with how helpful Wander was he would make a good army"

Sylvia stare at Commander Peepers "you were in the whole plan! What's the plan with Wander? Tell me everything!" she knock the gun out of his hand, "or else"

"He ask me one day to make sure you two wouldn't be with each other, I did so, and all went to plan, Wander crash on the planet, Wander's memory issues made it easy for the head to poison him, and then fool his army to think you were dead, until you ruin it all"

"This made the head really mad, so he sends the whale after you, I made sure to get both of you, I was going to send you to the head, but Wander stock me, and hit me over the head"

"What else?" Sylvia asked.

"At the next rare black moon the head plans to have the poison fully take control of Wander, by using the power of the moon, it would make it so Wander unable to be cure"

"What?!" Wander and Sylvia asked at the same time.

Sylvia smile, "Wander you're back!"

"I didn't really go anywhere, it was me the whole time" Wander said.

"You know what I meant" Sylvia said pulling him into a hug.

"HELLLO!" Commander Peepers yelled at them, "I was talking, they want Wander to became like a more evil version of Lord Hater, I don't know why they want that anymore, because it seems the army won't listen to him anymore"

"Why would you ever work for that head out of your own freewill?" Wander asked.

"Well duh I get to live! We minions get to live as everything is destroy to make a new world, one we all own! How could you not want that?" Commander Peepers said.

"Maybe because I have a heart, think of how many would die, so many people that did nothing wrong!" Wander yelp.

"You're useless you know, a pawn, a pawn that should be destroyed" Commanders Peepers said, he reach for the gun, but Sylvia kicked him.

"You leave Wander alone!" Sylvia said stomping onto the gun destroying it.

Commander Peepers look really angry but started to back away, "I'll be back, so well the rest, we'll destroy you!" Commanders Peepers said as he ran off.

"Good thing he's gone now" Wander said.

"Okay Wander, you need to really tell me what the minions are! What there power, weakness?"

"I don't have that info Sylvia, I only have that info when I'm all mean" Wander said, looking down at his feet.

"Oh that's just great! I have to have you mean to know all that, but when you're all mean you won't tell me" Sylvia said sitting down, "how are we going to fight four things we know nothing about" she said.

"Me, Commanders Peepers, , hmm, that's 3 we know nothing about" Wander said, trying to hopefully brighten the awful stuff that's happening.

"Maybe you're right Wander" she said sadly.

"What?" Wander said confuse.

"About us not being able to fight this and you being a danger to keep around"

Wander eyes widen as he remember what she was talking about.

'he sigh, "keeping me with you is putting all of us in danger Sylvia"

"Sylvia there is just something's we can't stop or fight, and this is one of those, and as much as I hate it, I have to play my role in this" '

"Sylvia, we can face this I'm sure we can" Wander said.

"Wander I have to fight three things I know nothing about and even you! I don't think we can do this" Sylvia said starting to walk away.

"Sylvia? Where are you going?" Wander asked, as he watches her slowly walk away, she look back holding back tears.

"I'm leaving you Wander, it's the best if you get to live, don't forget me" she said as she put an orbble juice bubble around her.

"What?" Wander said, he ran over to the bubble tears running down his face, "don't leave me Sylvia! We can take this! But only together! Please!" he yelled.

She couldn't help but let tears fall when she seen how hurt Wander was, she sigh sadly "I'm sorry Wander, but this is for the best, if I ever find a way to fight this I promise I'll come back for you, no matter what" she said.

Wander look sadly at her, he was now sobbing, "you promise?" he said.

"I promise Wander, for now it's better if we're not together" she made the Bubble slowly fly off.

Wander jump up trying to grab onto her, "please Sylvia don't go! I need you!" he said though sobs.

"I'm sorry Wander, but I promise I'll stuck to the promise, just stay alive, and never forget about me" she said, as she took off not looking back.

"But…..SYLVIA! SYLVIA!" he lay down in a sobbing mess, "I'm sorry Sylvia"

Sylvia look down at the planet, she let some more tears out, "I'm sorry Wander, but it's for the best you don't know where I am going, I promise I'll be back for you" she move the bubble away from the planet, she knew where she needed to go, she just hope Wander wasn't too hurt.

Chapter 6: A Really Unlikely Team Up

Sylvia realizes that what she did might have been a huge mistake, she wasn't even sure if it was safer to keep Wander on that planet then with her, it might have been better to bring him to where she was going, but then again where she was going wasn't the smartest place to go.

She look at the ship that she was right in front of, it was Lord Haters, "sigh, this is stupid" she said face palming, "but it's a better plan then no plan"

She sigh, "with Wander still being on the planet I can talk to Lord Hater and try to explain what's happening, he might listen and help or lock me up" she knew she didn't have the time to keep talking about this.

And went to the door of the ship and started to bang on it, "Lord Hater let me in!"

Lord Hater woke up to a banging sound, "what the? Peepers go cheek what that is!" he yelled.

He waited but realizing the commander wasn't doing what he said he groan, "where's Peepers at?" And stranded up slowly walking to the screens that would show who was knocking at the door.

"Sylvia? What's she doing her" he presses the open door button, "one of those two isn't bad, and she came to me too, but where's that Wander at all?"

Sylvia walk in, many Watchdogs look at her, confuse as to why she was on the ship without Wander, or anyone making her come on to the ship.

She had no idea where Lord Haters room was, she knew Wander had gone to it once, but she was never near it, she didn't really want to ask the Watchdogs about it, maybe Hater would just come to her.

And she was right about, she heard his stomping feet coming from behind, she look behind at him, "Hater, I need to ask for something"

"What?" Lord Hater asked, he really didn't seem to think that's why she was there.

"I need to explain something to you"

The sad orange fur ball was still sobbing where he was the other day, he didn't sleep that night as he couldn't, he feel a gun being point into his back, "peepers?" he asked.

"I see Sylvia isn't with you, a smart move for her, now you seem to be a sobbing mess, I'll just have to fix that!" Commander Peepers yelled, he stomp onto Wander's back.

"OUCH!" Wander yelped, Commander Peepers pointed his gun at Wander's head.

"Get up" he said.

Wander stranded up, and look at the Commander.

"You look awful were you crying all night long? Hmm wait that might just give you a more bad guy look" The commander joked.

"Can we just please get this over with?" Wander asked, he was tried like really tried cause of not sleeping.

"I'll call the whale" Commander Peepers said pulling out an odd like skull, he blow into it making a really loud whale sound.

The whale didn't take long to be right over them, Commanders Peepers move away from where the whale was, "you know what to do" he said.

Wander close his eyes knowing what was about to happened, 'I just hope Sylvia is going to be okay' he thought.

The whale let out its sound, the planet turn all grey and the little of life on it was killed off.

"Okay, I didn't think that could do that" Commander Peeper said fearfully.

Wander grin evilly when he came to, "don't we have work to do Peepers?"

"Oh you're awake about time, yeah we-"

"Hahaha, no not that kind, I'm in the mood to take my angry and sadness out on something" Wander snap.

"But we need to go back to the leader"

Wander look at Commanders Peepers, it was clear to Peepers that Wander was super piss at him "I could just take it out on you"

Commanders Peepers look scared, "you're so much more worse than Lord Hater, o-okay, we'll do your thing"

"Haha, yes that'll be just perfect"

"So you're saying everything is going to be destroyed?" Lord Hater asked as he looks down at Sylvia, "but then I don't get to be the GREATEST IN THE GALAXY! That cannot do!"

"Good you agree in some kind of way, we need to work together to destroy the minions" Sylvia said.

Lord Hater grins, "So I get to destroy Wander?"

Sylvia sigh sadly, "If I can't get through to him you might have to"

"Okay I'm in"

Sylvia just looked stock, that was easier then she thought it was going to be, now with Lord Hater and the Watchdogs all on her side she knew it would be easier then it was before.

An Watchdog that look super scared ran up to Lord Hater, "sir, a planet just been destroy and it was pretty close to where we are now" he said.

"Was it those minions?" Lord Hater asked.

"We're not sure sir, but we're pretty sure it was them."

"Target them, get those minions all in one spot" Sylvia look at Lord Hater with a don't you dare hurt Wander until I say so look, "sigh, all beside, W-Wander, for now" Lord Hater said.

"Yes sir!" the watchdog ran and started to tell the others the order.

Someone wearing a hooded outfit walk up to the huge head, the huge head look stock, "who are you and how did you get in here?" he asked.

"Who I am doesn't matter, but I warn you this, the way you're going to only going to get you destroy"

The head laugh, "why should I fear you watchdog?"

The thing in the hood looked up stock, "how did you know I was a watchdog?"

"I can smell you, you were the one with that Wander guy"

"Yeah, but it's not me you have to fear, nor is the warning from me, I just was told to warn you"

"If you keep this up you'll all be destroy"

The head roar in rage, "I won't be stop all soon will be destroy and we'll all rule the new life, and you won't be part of it"

"If you think that's how it'll play out" The hooded watchdog walk away.

The dragon roar in rage once more, "how dare him, he won't stop the dooming! No one is going to!"

Chapter 7: Too Late

A few weeks past.

Wander hear the sound of a ship, he look up at it growling, he was about to destroy this planet, but it seem Lord Hater had plans to stop it.

The ship door open and something blue walk out, "grrrrrrr, it's you, why are you back?" he asked.

Sylvia walks up to him, "I promise I would be back"

"It been weeks now, I don't need you anymore" Wander said.

Sylvia looks at him, and had a look of worry on her face, "Wander! You have not been sleeping have you?"

"I do what I want Sylvia! I DON'T NEED SLEEP! And in two days you won't be able to tell me what to do at all" Wander said.

"Why? What's happening in two days? Wait, no, no, I didn't think that would be so soon, Wander snap out of this please!" Sylvia bagged.

"It's over Sylvia, you lost all the fight you had left when you left me behind, you had a okay plan, but you failure at the fact of how hurt I was, even if you give me one of those pills it won't do anything!" Wander yelled.

"I knew it was a bad idea to leave you there, I regret it every day, I regret not coming to get you sooner, Wander, I kept my promise so, I came back, now I want you to come back" Sylvia said hugging him.

"Let go of me!"

"Relax Wander, re-"

Sylvia was send back as she got punch in the face, "I'll repeat it as you didn't hear it last time, IT'S, TO, LATE, SYLVIA!

Sylvia groans and got up, "Wander, you have overcome so many things, I believed you can overcome this too, you just need to believe in yourself like with the time with the box"

Wander blink, "it's too late, you're too late, IT'S TOO LATE SYLVIA!" Wander started to shake.

Sylvia went over to him and hugs him again, she was hopeful it would work this time.

Wander let out a small growl but didn't seem to fight only shake worse.

Sylvia sigh, it seems to be working, her eyes widen when she feel a gun being pointed to her neck, and she already knew who it was as she looks behind.

"Why much you mess up everything!?" Commanders Peepers shouted at her.

"I'm not messing anything up! I'm trying to make sure you guys don't destroy everything!" Sylvia yelled back.

Someone in a hood jump behind Peepers, "if you keep with their plans you'll be destroy" he said.

"Who are you?" Peepers said looking at the hooded person.

"It doesn't matter, just hear my warning, unless you want to be destroy don't stay with their plan, and Sylvia, when all hope seems lost, don't give up" the hooded person the jump away, leaving Commanders Peepers and Sylvia just staring.

"What was that about" Sylvia asked.

Wander had a hand to his head and his eyes close, he was making a small growling sound will staking in Sylvia's hands.

"I don't know, but I'm not listening to some hooded freak, I need you out of the way, I'm going to get rid of you right here and now" he pointed the gun at Sylvia's head not being too close to her so, and press down on the fire.

Sylvia try to move out of the way in time but she wasn't too fast, but was somehow hit only in the arm, "ouch dang it"

Sylvia eyes widen, in front of her was Wander, he breath heavily, "WANDER!? OH MY GLOB ARE YOU OKAY!"

"I'm f-" he couldn't end what he was saying as he fall down.

"No, Wander!"

"That didn't go to plan" Commanders Peepers said.

"Wander! Say something!"

She rolled Wander on to his back, "oh no" she hug Wander as she sobbed.

Commanders Peepers eyes widen in stock, "how did that hit him in his heart?"

Sylvia looks at Peepers in rage, "HE WAS BLOCKING IT FROM HITTING ME! He was trying to keep me safe" she let out a wail.

A roar was heard as the dragon head fly overhead, "HOW COME YOU KILL HIM PEEPERS!" it hissed.

"I didn't mean to! He did it to himself I was trying to get rid of Sylvia" Peepers said.

"GRRRRRRRRR, pick him up, he might be dead, but we can still use his body to bring the lord back to life, he can take over his body with it already being dead, it's so much better than our old plan, don't you agree Peepers"

Peeper eye widen, "NO! That's an awful plan! The lord as you call him was a monster, he wasn't even a lord, he was just a royal that went power hungry! He'll destroy us all!"

"Are you really not listening to me Commander?" The head roared.

"Yes! I don't want this anymore!" The Commander yelped.

Sylvia had her tail around Wander's body, "you're not getting Wander's body!" she hissed.

The head roar in rage, "Sir Brad Starlight attacks Sylvia! And get the body!"

Sylvia looked up, "Brad won't be able to do nothing" she slat.

Sir Brad Starlight walks over to Sylvia and look at the dead body her tail was around, "be a good girl and let me take that body"

"Never" Sylvia said, she stand up putting the body her back keeping the body there with her tail, "you'll have to go through me to get it!"

The head opens its mouth, "wait you'll destroy the body too!" peepers warn the head.

"So what, we'll find another host! Maybe you peepers as you betray us! But right now we need to get rid of that Zbornak!" The dragon let out a blast.

Sylvia closes her eyes, she was thinking she would feel pain or something at all, but nothing happened, she opens her eyes, "am I dead?" she asked.

Chapter 8: Dawn Of The Final Day Part One

Sylvia closes her eyes, she was thinking she would feel pain or something at all, but nothing happened, she opens her eyes, "am I dead?" she asked.

"Nope, I save you"

She looked over at the voice and her eyes widen in stock, a faded Wander was standing over her, "Wait, Wander? Are you a ghost?"

"Wait, am I DEAD!" Wander started to panic.

"Oh, glob, I should have realize you wouldn't of known you were dead, I shouldn't have asked that" Sylvia sigh, "but hey look you somehow, I have no idea how you did it, save me"

"HOW DID I DIE?!" Wander asked.

"Long story short Commander Peepers try to kill me and you took the hit"

"So does that mean I'll never hug anyone ever again?"

"Well, you know I have no idea" Sylvia put her tail around the ghost Wander, "but if you somehow save me, you should be somehow able to hug right?"

"I'm feeling weak" Wander said, as he started to fade more.

"Oh don't you dear do that again!" she took a bowl that happened to be near her and put it over the fading Wander, "YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME AGAIN! YOU HEAR THAT" she said trying to hold back tears.

"oh I'm not leaving I'm just" his what seem to be a body fully faded away, "doing this again, you can't see me but I'm still here"

Sylvia pick up the bowl, "Wander stay in the bowl, also where are we?"

"Okay, and we're on the other half of the planet"

"You know, if I got your soul, you know you, and get you to your body in least then a week you might be able to come back alive!"

"I feel like a fish"

"But the thing is, in only two more days they're going to used your body to host some kind of bad demon or something"

"And we can't get to Lord Haters ship with them still around"

"You can't, but they can't see me, I'll just go up and get him"

"Wander! NO! You'll give everyone a heart attack!" Sylvia yelped, putting her tail around the bowl, hoping that'll help keep him in.

"Okay then hold on!"

"Hold on? Why would I need to-" she asked, but was cut off as she started to be pull into the aired.

"Wander!? What are you doing! Put me down!" Sylvia yelled, trying to get out of the grip of someone she couldn't see.

"Taking you to Lord Hater's ship, this is the way I bring you here, somewhat"

"You what?" Sylvia asked as Wander pulls her across the sky, "I feel like I look stupid"

"Oh don't say that"

"Wander, you're carrying me, well not being able to be seen"

"Maybe they'll think you're flying"

Lord Hater was just staring at the screen, "what just happened?"

"Wander was shot, he dead, the dragon head was going to kill Sylvia but somehow she was save from what looks like by this replay Wander's ghost" a Watchdog said, seeming to be just as confuse as Lord Hater.

Commanders Peepers blink is stock, "what just happened? Where's Sylvia"

The dragon head roar, "SHE GOT AWAY! But we do still have the body, Peepers to repay betraying me you'll bring the body or else!"

"Yes sir right away!" The commander said in fear he went over to the body and pick it up, "eww, gross, gross, it smells like death"

"Yes it's a dead body what do you think its smell like? Roses?" The dragon asked angrily.

The commander shut up and just follows behind the dragon head.

"Sylvia, we're going to go for a crush landing" Wander warns.

"What? Wander are you okay" Sylvia asked but out no reply as she was send fall towards the ship, she landed on the top, and crawl to the door, "Wander? Wander!?"

The star nomad faded by her, "I'm sorry Sylvia, I can't stay right now" he faded away once more.

"What? But…Wander…." Sylvia didn't have no idea what to really do now, was Wander really gone? Did he use both of his last moments to save her? Sylvia knock on the door, it didn't take long for it to open.

She was taken to the cage she slept in by a watchdog, she walked over to the bed and sigh sadly, "he would be still here if it wasn't for me" Sylvia said.

"It's all cause of me"

Chapter 9: Dawn Of The Final Day Part Two

"Wander" a voice said.

Wander blink and look around, he seem to be on another planet then he was before.

"You might be wondering who I am, and don't worry I'm no really powerful being, I'm one of six trying to stop the minions"

"Wow an upside tree!"

"Wander listens! We have found a way to talk to you from the dead, by sending you to this planet, we need your help to stop the minions"

"But I'm dead, I want to help but I can't even stay there for a short time" Wander frowned.

"We have the power to give you the energy you need to stay there for a whole week, but that's it, I'll give you time to save the world, then you'll be fully send to the afterlife"

"But…Sylvia" Wander put his head down.

"The only reason you're not in the afterlife at the moment is you not done being needed to stop the minion but after the fact you do need to go to the afterlife, you'll just have to say bye to Sylvia"

"But I get a week…" Wander put his head up and smile, "I'll make it the best week ever for Sylvia as much as I can, and save everyone from the minions!"

"Good Wander, we are giving you the power right now, you'll awake somewhere on Lord Haters ship and no one well be able to see you until we say so"

"Okay, got it"

Wander as a not being able to be seen ghost walk around Lord Haters ship, Westley eye open and look up at Wander, Wander wonder if he could see him or if he was just looking there.

Westley then blink and roll over sleeping.

Wander sigh knowing he didn't really see him, Wander eyes widen when he heard sobbing, he walk over to the room and look in to see it was Sylvia.

He frown, he wanted to tell her he was now here, but he knew he couldn't yet, he look up at the date and noticed that this was the day everything was going too happened.

The next morning Lord Hater called a meeting, "now this is a we much win moment, we need to stop the minions now or everything, even us" he said pointing at the watchdogs then himself.

The watchdogs all talk to each other, saying stuff Sylvia couldn't make out, and even if she did she was too sad to care anymore, she had watch her best friend die, more than once.

If only she knew Wander was behind her, he seen her sadness, but there wasn't anything he could do yet.

"Wander walk up to Lord Hater and wait until the lights go off"

"Okay" Wander whispers.

Sylvia blink she swears she just heard Wander, maybe she just hearing things.

Wander walk up beside Lord Hater, as soon as he did the light went off.

Sylvia eyes widen, was someone attacking now? She watch as a small light came from the room, someone in a hood was holding a flash light, he then pointed it at someone and that hooded person turn on a flash light and pointed it at someone else this repeated until there was six people standing there.

"We're all the minions' fighters" they all said at once.

The taller one more likely the leader then speak up, "we have bring Wander's ghost back, and we have gave him the power to be able to fight those bad guys with you, he's needed more then you know"

A light grow in the middle of the circle the six made and it slowly made it's self into Wander, he was faded by the color of his skin now being a really light yellow and still faded but he wasn't as faded as before.

"Hey Sylvia" he said smiling at her, Sylvia didn't know what to feel, she just knew Wander wasn't going to be staying, he just, could he.

"Now the plan is"

Chapter 10: The Final Day

They landed on the planet and right away Lord Haters army, Sylvia and ghost Wander and the minions' fighters all ran out ready to attack.

They went over to a cave and look inside, "Sylvia and Wander you have to go in first" the one that sounded a lot like Westley said.

Sylvia and Wander nodded, and walk slowly inside, waiting to be attack or anything to happened, they got to the end to see the head and the rest of the minions around Wander's body.

Wander eyes widen, "it's my body, what are they doing with it"

The head look up hearing Wander's voice, "how are you living?!" the head roar.

"I'm not, I'm dead"

"Well you still exist in this world, but I'll fix that soon" the head shot a blast at Wander, it went right though him, "should have knew that would happened" he growled.

"Wander you need to attack"

"But…" he look down as if he was remembering something, "…..NO I CAN'T!"

"Wander we'll be destroys if you don't!" Sylvia said.

The whale pick up Wander's body and put it into some kind of tube thing, it had a gun at the top that shot at the planet's they were on moon, soon the moon had gone white as all the blackness of it was set into the tube.

"What are they doing?!" Sylvia asked.

The blackness soon went into Wander's body, the body's eyes open, being growing white.

"We did it!" The head yelled.

"Now what do we do?!" Sylvia asked, she look at Wander to notice he was fading, "What's happening to you?"

"My body is pulling me back in!" Wander yelped.

Sylvia eyes widen, and then she had an idea, "you'll have to fight that from inside Wander, I know you can do it"

"Sylvia, I just wanted to say if I don't make it out that I love you and goodbye"

"Wander you'll be fine trust me, trust yourself"

"Okay, I'll do my best!" Wander said, he fully faded away after saying that.

"I believed in you Wander!"

Wander blink and look around, he blink at a shadow that soon become a skull head, "Wow you look kind of like an m-more scary Lord Hater"

It's arms that were just bones had blades coming out it, it's legs had claws on it, and it's horns were a lot like Lord haters just more huge, he had a pole in his arm that had another skull on, that looks like a females skull, he grin.

"Yes, I'm the boss of the minions, and Lord Hater, let's just say I knew him at one point" he put the pole up to Wander's face letting him see the face of the female he killed.

"Was that someone you loved?" he asked.

"If it was someone I loved why would I kill them?" he asked.

"What are you?"

"I'm known as the royal of death, but that doesn't matter as there is no way you an orange fur ball is going to stop me"

Wander stocked the royal of death as he punched him in the face.

"Hmm, so you're going to put up a fight then, be it"

On the outside Sylvia wasn't having much better luck as Royal Of Death was killing the minions that listen to him, first the whale, then the head, he looked at bard as bard slowly back away, "don't kill me Wander!"

Lord Haters army was told to come in and so the watchdogs and Peepers started to fire at Wander, or at least what they thought was Wander, he jump out of the way and then started to shot leaser out of his eyes at the watchdogs.

"We'll never win if this keeps up" Commander Peepers said.

"Come on Wander! BEAT HIM FROM THE INSIDE!" Sylvia yelled at her pal.

The Royal of Death had Wander down to the ground, he wasn't as powerful as he needed to be, he had to find a new way to stop him, and he had an idea.

He hugged The Royal Of Death, he yelled at Wander, trying to get away, but Wander kept hugging.

"No! It's too powerful!"

Wander just hugged harder, until the Royal Of Death faded away.

Wander's body had killed many watchdogs, and all the minions, he was breathing heavily not from having to fight, but from what was happening inside, soon he yet out a loud yelled, before falling down, the body let out its more than likely last breath before going cold.

Wander's ghost shown up beside Sylvia and hugged her, "Wander!" she said happily, "You did it!"

Then she frowned looking at his body, "but you're still dead"

Wander frowned, as his hug stop working, he knew that was the last time he would ever hug her, "I know, I thought for sure I'll go back to my body" he said sadly.

The six fighters walk around Wander, "we'll see if we can get Wander back to his body, if not, you'll have a week before he's gone forever"

"I don't want to leave you Sylvia" Wander said sadly to her.

Sylvia put her tail around him, "I know, I don't want you to leave too"

The fighters, used some kind of magic on Wander's body and it seem to start breathing again, "we did it, you don't have to say any sad goodbyes now"

Wander smile as he was send back into his body.

Sylvia walked over to his body, his eyes open and right away he hugged Sylvia, "it's good to be alive again!"

"Haha, it's good to see you're back too" Sylvia said hugging him back.

Lord Hater looked at his army In stocked, half of his army was killed, a fighter walked up to him, "don't worry we'll bring them all back to alive, don't be sad"

Lord Hater growled, "I AM NOT SAD! I AM NOT! I couldn't care less about them" he snapped.

"Sure you don't" The fighter said.

Wander jumped onto Sylvia's back smiling, "let's go to another planet now Sylvia"

"Sure thing" she said as they walk outside.

Wander looked worried and Sylvia noticed that, looking at him, "What's wrong"

"I just have this feeling, that something bad is going to be happened again really soon"

"I doubt that Wander, for now we're going to relax" She made the orbble bubble around them and they left the planet.

The six hooded people watch them leave, "I have a feeling that many things are still left for those two to fight"

"But as long as they have each other they'll make it through everything"

Le End


End file.
